Cretan-English Jargon
α * αγλακώ : to run * αθιβολή : memory, remembrance, e.g. και στην αθιβολή τζη μόνο, ενεργοποιείται ο υποθάλαμός μου! * αθώ, -είς, -εί: to blossom * ακλουθώ , or κλουθώ : to follow * αλάργο : far, e.g. οι έξω νευρώνες της σπ. στήλης νευρώνουν τσ'αλαργινούς μύες * αμπλά: the sister * ανεμαζώνω: to collect, ανεμαζώνομαι to flinch * ανεκούρκουδα : supine * ανεκουλουρίδα: a turnaround by \pi radians * ανεντρανίζω : put on frills * αντέτι : habit, custom * απίδι : pear, n. απιδιά * απόις : after * απώι : morning chill * αποκάμω : to finish * αποσπέρας : the night before * άρκαλος : Cretan badger Melesmeles-arcalus * αρμηνέυω : to give advice * αστοιβίδα: a spiny bush * αφορδακός : a frog (usually of the genus Rana Cretensis) * αφορούμαι : to imagine, to wonder e.g. αφορούμαι ανε λύνεται το binding problem. * αφρουκούμαι : to hear, to listen to someone's advice, cf. δε σου 'φρουκάστηκα και ήβαλα τα windows vista... β * βαρήχνω : to be injured, e.g. αμα βαρήξουμε στον ιππόκαμπο να πάθομε θέλει anterograde αμνησία * βιόλα : a flower, symbolizing beauty or women, cf. μια χωριανή μου πέρδικα στου κήπου μου τση βιόλες αλλες μαδεί κι αλλες σκορπά και ξέκανε'τση όλες * βοσκικό : graziers car. Usually it is a black car with shaded black windows, decorated with saricki, dantela , huge polished rims, riding around playing Cretan Music. γ * γαζοντενέκα : galvanized tin can * γιαγέρνω : to return, to come back * γλακώ:to run * γράντιζω : i got a (new) trouble, e.g. εγράντισα με το hard problem! * γρόθος : (lit.) masturbation, (met.) the jerk * γύρος (o): the side, cf. κάμε στο γύρο να περάσω δ * διακονιάρης : the beggar ε * εδά : now, currently * εγράντισα : see also γραντίζω * εμπίτισε : finished, run out, ζ * ζάλο : the step (walking) * Ζυμβραγός or τσιμπραγός : the twin * ζο or οζό : the sheep (singular), pl. ζά * ζουρίδα : Cretan marten Martes foina-bunites η * ήντα: what θ * θαρρώ : to think, believe * θέρος (το): the summer * θέτω : to go to sleep, e.g. παω να θέσω να μπώ σε REM ύπνο * θωρώ : to see, e.g. η περιοχή V1 είναι απαραίτητη για να θωρούμε * θυγατέρα : daughter ι κ * κανίσκι : gift, present * κάτης (ο): the cat (male of female) e.g. πολλές μελέτες στο άνω διδύμιο γινήκανε σε κάτηδες * κατσούλι : the young cat * κατέχω : to know, to be familiar with * κατσιφάρα : haze, mist * κατσούνα : shepherd's stick, or walking stick * κουτουλώ : to hit with the forehead * κουτελώνω : to come face to face with s.o. * κουτσούνα : doll * κουζουλός: schizophrenic, psychopath, or otherwise crazy, cf. εκουζουλάθηκα λ μ * μανούρα : a big trouble, cf. έβγαλε μανούρα και τον μισερώσανε. * μιά'ολιά : a little, a single drop of, * μιτάτο : a shipfold * μολέρνω : (1) let go, eg. μόλαρέ το (2) to leave e.g. καλά μας είναι να μολάρομε! * μουρέλο : the olive tree * μπουνταλάς : a stupid man, cf. εμπουντάλιασα * μπούμπουρα (or αμπούμπουρα): pronely, face-side-down, e.g. για να δούμε το θάλαμο γυρίζομε το μυαλό αμπούμπουρα ν * νογώ : to think of, to reckon * νταγιαντώ, νταγιαντίζω : to put up with, to endure * ντελόγω : instantly, formally: in time dLogo = lim_{Logo->0} Logo ξ * ξανοίγω: look * ξεκουρμουλώνω: to unroot the grape / to destroy something * ξεστελιώνω: (1) to dismantle (2)to be shocked / shaken by surprise ο * όντες, όντας : when * οψάργας: last night * όϊ : no π * παντέρμος : (1) good-forsaken, (2) as an exclamation: ώ τον παντέρμο : oh the son of a bitch! (with good or bad intention) * πόδας (ο): foot, leg * πέτσακας: highlander ρ * ρίφι (το): little goat σ * σάζω: to fix, to construct * σεβντάς : love * στιβάνι : a traditional leather boot style * σφαλίζω : to close, cf σφαλιχτά : closed τ * τεσσεραεπιτέσσερα: a 4x4 car, a trademark for stockbreeding υ * ύστερα : (1) afterwards, or beforewards, cf. θα φάμε κι ύστερα θα πάμε στην καφετέρια που είπαμε ύστερα. (2) the uttermost, cf. τα ύστερα του κόσμου! φ * φαμέγιος : the servant χ * χάιλουξ : see τεσσεραεπιτέσσερα * χέρα (η): arm, hand * χοχλιός(ή κοχλιός) : the snail ψ ω